One (1) of the most critical tasks that firemen perform during a structure fire is that of checking the structure for occupants. This is most often done on a room-by-room basis. However, as with any task performed in an unfamiliar environment under duress, mistakes are bound to occur. Perhaps the most common is that of omitting a room or even checking it twice by the same or different firemen. Such situations result in wasted time or the loss of life simply due to the fact that it is difficult to discern or label a room as checked.
Regular markers are very thin and difficult to see in low light conditions. Other methods such as spray paint are time consuming and a fire hazard, as well as still difficult to see in low light conditions.
Various attempts have been made to provide chemiluminescent devices. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,949, issued in the name of Elliott, describes a means for producing chemiluminescent devices in the shape of a heart, arrow, or the like in order to provide a visible shape in low light conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,000, issued in the name of Perlman et al., describes a phosphorescent marker for laboratory autography.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are not adapted for writing or marking. Also, many such devices are not easy to utilize in emergency situations. Furthermore, many such devices have short periods of functionality or only leave markings for a short amount of time. In addition, many such devices are not usable for marking surfaces such as walls, doors, and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a marking and indicating means without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.